Scrabble Confessions
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: An addiction to computerized Scrabble leads to fun for the squad and a big confession. EO of course.


Just a quick little short one shot that I came up with the other day, one guess what I was doing at the time. LOL

Hope you all enjoy!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Obviously they aren't mine.

Olivia Benson sat at her desk one Friday morning looking deep in thought over something on her cell phone. Her partner, Elliot Stabler, sat across from her trying to figure out what was so thought provoking.

"Liv?" He called across to her.

Nothing.

"Olivia?"

Still nothing. She was apparently deep in the zone here. He tried one more time to get her attention.

"Benson!"

There, that did it. Olivia glanced up from her phone to look at her partner.

"Geez El, what's with the yelling?" She asked.

"You missed me trying to get your attention otherwise. What're you doing over there anyway?"

"Hmm…oh umm…nothing." She said blushing.

"Liv, c'mon you and I both know you're up to something."

She knew he wasn't going to drop the subject. If there was one thing Elliot Stabler was in life it was persistent. He would keep at her until she told him.

"Fine." She relented. "I'm playing Scrabble."

Just as Olivia had suspected would happen he chuckled back at her.

"Yeah well my paperwork's all done and there's nothing going on around here." She said getting all defensive.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you."

As he told her that Elliot proceeded to wheel his chair over until he was sitting right next to her.

"I know, it's kind of silly, but Casey downloaded it before she left and now I'm…well, hooked pretty much." She explained.

"Is it always you versus the computer or can two people play?" He asked.

"No, you can do a two player game you just pass the phone to the other person for their turn."

"Cool, let's play!"

Olivia exited out of her current game versus the computer and started up a new two player game. The screen soon alerted them that player 1, which was Olivia, was randomly selected to go first. She very carefully surveyed her letters and decided the only word she could make was 'use.'

Once she had spelled her word she passed her phone over to Elliot who had moved back to his desk. In a matter of seconds he handed the phone back.

"Leave it to you El." She laughed.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Only you would turn 'use' into 'arouse'."

"Hey, it was what I could spell with the letters I had at my disposal."

Olivia took her turn and passed the phone back to Elliot to choose his word. Soon he looked deep in thought just like she had earlier. Finally he handed Olivia back the phone.

"Primp?" She asked, cocking one eyebrow as she entered her word and handed the phone to Elliot.

"Look at your word." He said when she had taken her turn. "What kind of word is 'Qi'? Do you even know how to say that?"

"I didn't need to know how to say it to just win 22 points for it now did I?" She smirked.

They continued on this way for another twenty minutes or so, laughing over the words they were spelling until Munch and Fin came back from the call they were out on.

"What is so funny over there?" Munch asked.

"Knowing those two it could be anything." Fin replied. "Don't knock it though, I haven't seen those two so happy together in a long time."

Just then Elliot noticed the other two had returned.

"Oh hey guys! What's going on?" He asked.

"We were just wondering the same." Munch commented.

Elliot turned his attention back to his partner silently asking if she wanted to tell them.

"Just playing a little Scrabble on my cell phone." She told them.

"Who's winning?" Fin asked.

"Olivia is. She keeps making up words." Elliot stated.

"Am not! The computer says they're words, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cute Liv, real mature there." Elliot laughed.

"Oh hush 'Mr. My Word is Pee'!"

"I seem to remember beating you that game with that word." He smirked.

Fin and Munch each pulled up a chair next to one of their fellow detectives and started watching them play. Once the game they had been in the middle of though was finished the pair couldn't stand it anymore.

"Two teams?" Fin suggested.

"Fine, but I get Liv." Elliot declared.

He and Munch got up and switched seats so that it was now one set of partners versus the other. This time Munch and Fin were randomly selected to start first.

"Badge." Fin proclaimed as he handed the phone to Olivia for her and Elliot to take their turn.

They managed to add 'came' to the board, and within minutes they were all heavily involved in the game. Shouting could be heard back and forth across the desks about whether or not the words being spelled were real.

"It's computerized Tutuola, no way to cheat." Elliot yelled over in response to being questioned about 'xi' being a word.

"Fine. Whatever." He responded grumpily.

Just then their captain came out of his office.

"What's with all the shouting going on out here?" He bellowed.

"Just umm…discussing a case?" Elliot answered.

"You don't know? Are you asking me if that's what you're doing Stabler?"

"No sir."

"Benson?!"

"Yes sir."

"What's going on out here?" Don asked again.

Olivia quickly glared at all three men sitting with her. She gave them all a look that clearly was saying they were all chicken shit for not speaking up and telling the truth.

"We were just playing Scrabble on my cell phone sir. Casey got me hooked when she left and I got the guys to play along too." She confessed.

"Actually we asked to play." Elliot chimed in.

"Alright I suppose. As long as your paperwork is done and you don't ignore any calls." He told them all.

"Yes Dad." Fin replied with a chuckle.

"Don't start with me Odafin." He smirked. "I know I don't have yours or John's DD5 from this morning's call you went on."

"Getting right on that." Munch called out as he got up for his own desk.

Before long Elliot and Olivia were called out on their own case. Of course they would get called out to the case of the dead hooker that took the rest of the day to finish. By the time they'd wrapped things up and returned to the station it was going on 5:30pm.

"So I was thinking…"

"Yeah that's scary El." Olivia joked.

"Anyway, I was thinking, I know the kids have Scrabble at home, what do you say we all get together tonight and have a re-match of earlier?"

"God, how pathetic have we become." Fin sighed.

"I'm in." Munch replied.

"Me too, we can even meet at my place so we don't keep Kathy and the kids up." Olivia added.

"Liv—"

"It's okay, besides I've got plenty of beer, soda, and water."

"Alright, fine, I'm in too. What time?" Fin asked.

"How about 7? That should give me time to clean up some and El time to get to Queens and back."

"Alright, see you guys then."

The four of them all went about tidying their desks up for the night and periodically left as they each finished.

When Olivia got home she realized she didn't really have much cleaning up to do around the house. Between never really being home and being fairly OCD about cleanliness Olivia's apartment never really stood a chance at getting dirt. Knowing she had time to kill though she whipped up some taco dip that miraculously she'd had all the ingredients for and followed that up with a quick shower. Thinking of this as nothing more than just a night with the guys she put on a tank top and some yoga pants before going to watch a little TV before they arrived.

About two minutes before 7 there was a knock on Olivia's door. She walked over and looked out the peephole to see Munch and Fin standing outside. Opening the door for them she then welcomed them into her home.

"I love the new couch Liv." Fin proclaimed as soon as he had walked in.

The trio of detectives began to chat about random things for the next few minutes until there was another knock at the door.

"That must be Elliot." Olivia said as she got up off the couch.

She peeked through the peephole and saw that it was indeed Elliot.

"Hey El!" She called to him in greeting as she opened the door.

"Hey Liv, Guys!" He greeted back.

"So I brought the game, but I think we need to make this more interesting." Elliot said.

"What did you have in mind Stabler?" Munch asked.

"Well, for starters anything goes as far as words. We all know there were words the computer claimed not to recognize." He began.

"Just because 'El' is a word doesn't mean we have to allow other names." Olivia said with a wink.

"That wasn't what I meant but it's not fair to you that 'El', 'Fin', and 'Munch' are words. So I say any name is fair game too." Elliot retorted.

"Sounds fair to me." Fin added.

"Okay, anything else?" Olivia asked.

"Not unless you want to make this a drinking game."

"You've been out with us before Stabler, you know we don't need encouragement." Munch laughed.

"Alright, let's go!" Olivia yelled.

She took the board out of the box and laid it on the floor before passing out four trays and seven letters each.

"Age before beauty, Munch you're first." His partner teased him.

He began with 'flew' and the game went on from there. Olivia took advantage of her good fortune and Elliot's new rule and used 'Liv' as her word when he turn came.

After a few minutes Olivia stood up and went to grab a bag of sour gummy bears. Four bears in Elliot noticed two things. The first being that the tank top she was wearing fit just so that there was a sliver of her toned stomach showing which was starting to drive him crazy. The second thing was that she was gathering a bag of bear heads.

"Uh…Liv?" He asked just as she laid down the word 'hotel.'

"What? That's a word."

"No, what's with the bear heads?" He pointed towards the bag.

She shrugged. "Red's my favourite, I save them for last."

"I see."

The game again continued to go on until everyone had used all their letter tiles except for Elliot who had one left.

"Elliot, your turn man." Munch called over to him when he hadn't gone to take his turn.

He still didn't move.

"El?" He tried again.

Fin suddenly noticed why he wasn't paying attention. Olivia had just gotten up to head to the kitchen for more beers and he was staring at her ass as she walked out.

"Elliot, man, your turn." Fin said.

That time he noticed his friend talking to him.

"Ummm…" He looked over at the board. "I've got nothing. I guess I lose."

Just then Olivia walked back in with four more beers. When she handed Elliot his he let his hand linger touching hers a little longer than necessary. Fin knew how Olivia felt about her partner but wanted to test him. So he asked it knowing it would hurt Olivia, he just had to though.

"How're Kathy and the kids doing?" He asked.

If looks really could kill Fin would've been long gone and from both sides. Olivia immediately pulled her hand away and went to sit back down around the Scrabble board, this time picking the spot opposite Elliot instead of next to him.

"They're alright I guess." Elliot replied before muttering under his breath, "Like I would know."

The only one who normally would've managed to catch the last thing he said was Olivia who was always so in tune with her partner that at times he didn't even have to speak. She didn't catch it this time though. Things hadn't been that way between them lately. Not since Kathy announced she was pregnant.

"You know who we should have invited over?" Munch suddenly asked hoping to break the tension in the room.

"Your girlfriend?" Fin teased.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Wait! So that was true? You really did ask Casey out?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Asked is the key word to this. I asked, and she said it probably wasn't best for the squad's ADA to be dating one of the detectives." Munch explained.

"So, back to the game." Elliot finally spoke again after downing two shots of whiskey he'd found.

"Umm…okay."

"I think we should make this a drinking game." Elliot proclaimed. "One shot for every word you spell."

It was no secret why he wanted to do that. It all had to do with Fin's question. Wanting nothing more than to drown out her sorrows of being reminded yet again that Elliot had his wife again Olivia eagerly agreed.

"Definitely!" She said.

Not being one to back down Fin agreed as well.

"You in Old Man?" He asked his partner.

Munch hemmed and hawed before finally agreeing as well. With everyone on board and knowing they'd need more alcohol Olivia got a bottle of vodka out of her liquor cabinet.

"Who's first?" Olivia asked.

"I say Stabler since it was his idea to add the drinking clause." Munch decided.

Elliot went first using his tiles to spell 'avert' before tossing back a shot. The game continued on like this for quite some time. Eventually the words started becoming more and more just a jumble of letters as the group became more and more drunk.

It was quite clear from Olivia's choice of words that she was not as drunk as some of the others and just how upset she was. First she laid down 'die' then a little bit later 'shoot,' and finally towards the end of the game she'd somehow managed to fit 'Kathy' in.

Not being able to stand it anymore Elliot cleared off the board for their next game, declared that he was first again, and took the bag of tiles. Before he passed any out though he started rummaging through them. One by one he slowly and meticulously began placing them in a row right in the middle of the board.

'ILOVEYOUOLIVIA' it spelled when he was done.

"Man, what the fuck kind of word is that?" Fin asked not realizing what it said.

"Wait, it says 'Liv'." Munch slurred out heavily drunk.

Upon hearing her name Olivia looked down at what was spelled out.

"El?"

"Yeah baby?" He said, not catching his slip of the tongue.

"You umm…you can't use that." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"First it's more than seven letters, seconds it's more than one word, most importantly though," she sighed, "Kathy."

"Huh, what does Kathy have to do with this?" He asked confused.

"She's your wife. You shouldn't be claiming to love me in some game."

Elliot looked around the room then. Munch and Fin had apparently passed out while he and Olivia had been discussing things.

"Livvie, first off I may be drunk but not enough that I'm 'claiming' to do or feel anything I don't really feel. Second off, Kathy is not my wife." He said moving across the board to where his partner sat.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, now more confused than ever.

"We both signed the divorce papers over a year ago. Neither of us had them retracted when Kathy got pregnant with Eli." He began explaining.

"But—"

"When my lawyer called a few weeks ago to say the divorce was finalized we both realized that no matter how much we tried to convince ourselves or others differently we really didn't feel anything more than friendship anymore."

"I see."

"I won't lie to you, I do still love Kathy. I love her for giving me five beautiful children. I don't love her the way I love you though." He told her, sobering more and more as the conversation went on.

"How…how do you love me?" Olivia asked tentatively.

"I love you with my whole heart, with all that I am, and every fiber of my being. You are the most important woman in my life and I realized and now admit that you have been for years." He confessed before pulling her into his arms and placing kisses on the top of her head and forehead.

"Why now?" She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall at his confession.

"I can't watch you hurt anymore. Not just tonight either, but I know you Livvie, I know inside this has been hurting you since the day you found out Kathy was pregnant. I'm ready to risk our friendship if it will make that hurt go away."

"I know you though Elliot, you can't lose your children, nor should you have to. As soon as Kathy threatens to keep them from you you'll be right back there with her." She sighed.

"Not this time, that won't happen. Maureen and Kathleen are both adults, she can't keep them from me. Dickie and Lizzie are old enough now that we both trust their judgment on where they want to live and when they want to see the other parent. As for Eli, we've made arrangements for him." He explained.

"El—"

"Please Livvie, just please give us a chance. Give me a chance." He begged.

She sat there next to him, deep in thought for what must've been 10 minutes or more. As the seconds ticked by Elliot became more and more worried that he'd ruined everything between them. Suddenly she reached over and took the bag of letter tiles from his hand and dug around carefully pulling out just one letter. Slowly she reached down and lay it next to the 'O' before removing her hand and revealing what she'd spelt. 'Ok.'

"Okay Elliot, I'll give you a chance, give this a chance."

With that he pulled her into his arms again and began kissing her, transferring all his love with each kiss.

**Thanks for taking the time to read, now please drop me a review, even just a short little 2 word review. I'll share my bag of sour gummy bear heads with you LOL **


End file.
